


Reach Out (and touch me)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Sai, non pensavo ti piacesse tanto quando faccio il cavernicolo…” le disse, lasciandole un bacetto sullo sterno, sorridendole con quel suo fare bambinesco. “Cioè, tutto mi aspettavo da te tranne che di tanto in tanto ti piacesse essere…” si schiarì la gola, quasi fosse stato timido- e lo era, ma solo con lei. “Sì, insomma, dominata.”
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 5





	Reach Out (and touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutti gli hunterini e le hunterine che ci sono su facebook, per Claudia, Elisabetta, Daniela, Nadia, Erika, Giordana... e sopratutto per Daniela, che ci delizia con le pecccaminose immagini di Ryo e Kaori!

Leggiadre risatine, sospiri e mugolii di piacere riempivano il vano scala del palazzo in cui Kaori e Ryo risiedevano ormai da tempo immemore; arrivati davanti al loro appartamento, lo sweeper catturò di nuovo le labbra della compagna, succhiandole il labbro con squisita lentezza, facendola appoggiare con la schiena alla porta mentre lui trafficava con le chiavi nella speranza di trovare quella giusta, compito non facile, con Kaori che lo teneva per la cravattacon una mano e con l’altra lo stuzzicava attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni del completo elegante blu notte, sospirando languida.

E poi… concentrarsi con lei tra le braccia non era certo semplice, specie visto quel conturbante vestitino a sottoveste nero che la rendeva non dissimile da una procace dea della lussuria…

“Dai Kaori…” Ryo sospirò, mugolando sulle labbra della sua donna, mentre apriva con una mano la porta e con l’altra le stringeva il fianco con una presa salda e forte di possesso che non mancava mai di farla sorridere- a quanto pareva, Ryo Saeba non era solo uno stallone, ma anche un maschio alfa… “Non riesco nemmeno ad aprire la porta…”

Lei, fregandosene bellamente di quello che le aveva chiesto, rammentando i troppi anni di astinenza forzata perché lui era fondamentalmente un cretino e pure mezzo codardo, sospirò, languida, strofinandosi contro di lui; l’elegante giacca era aperta, ed attraverso il tessuto della camicia, Ryo avvertì chiaramente strofinarsi contro di lui i già turgidi capezzoli che, si rese conto solo in quell'istante, erano completamente _liberi:_ Kaori non aveva il reggiseno. 

Lo sweeper alzò un sopracciglio con sguardo interessato, e spostò la mano che teneva la sua donna sul fianco più a sud; fece scorrere la punta di un dito sulla soffice stoffa che copriva il fondoschiena di Kaori, facendola sussultare, una, due, tre volte, poi aprì la mano e soppesò prima uno e poi l’altro gluteo, guardandola lascivo… quel vestitino, regalo di Eriko per le loro serate piccanti, lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, e se quando erano usciti Ryo aveva _sospettato_ che l’intimo di Kaori dovesse essere veramente minuscolo per non creare quelle disgraziate ed antiestetiche linee sulla gonna, adesso l’uomo aveva l’assoluta certezza che sotto al vestito non avesse _nulla_.

Si morse la lingua, alzando lievemente gli occhi al cielo mentre Kaori, capendo che lui aveva finalmente capito che era nuda, arrossì- per quanto stesse diventando padrona del proprio corpo e conscia della sua sensualità e sessualità, c’erano ancora alcune volte in cui Kaori era timida ed insicura… era stata lei ad iniziare il contatto la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore, ma, adesso Ryo capiva, era stata quasi una mossa dettata dalla frustrazione e dalla disperazione, quasi avesse voluto marchiarlo e fargli capire che stavolta lei non gli avrebbe dato alcuna via di scampo. 

_ Maki, vecchio mio, perdonami per aver traviato la tua sorellina… in mia difesa, però, abbiamo tutti e due intenzioni molto, molto serie… _

Finalmente Ryo riuscì ad aprire la porta di casa, nonostante lei a momenti fosse caduta all’indietro, e solo un casquè degno del miglior ballerino di danza da sala (perché sì, ovviamente Ryo Saeba sapeva pure ballare)aveva evitato che lei cadesse bellamente con il sedere per terra rovinando l'elettrizzante atmosfera che si era creata tra di loro e che preannunciava, come loro solito, fuochi d’artificio.

“Visto che succede a fare la birichina e a non darmi ascolto?”Le chiese, con sguardo allusivo, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato e sollevando il sopracciglio in quel modo che, lui lo sapeva, a lei faceva mancare il respiro, facendola bagnare all’istante.

Lei, in tutta risposta, prima ancora che lui potesse chiudere la porta con un potente calcio, gli fece scorrere le braccia lungo il torace, dal basso verso l’alto, allacciandole poi al collo di Ryo, le dita che stuzzicavano lo scalpo, facendogli fare le fusa, estrofinò la gamba destra al corpo di lui, intrecciandola poi come se stessero davvero ballando un bollente tango. Si appiccicò al suo uomo, facendogli mancare respiro e ragione, e si strofinò contro Ryo, inguine contro inguine, gemendo a labbra socchiuse, gli occhi velati di desiderio. Il sangue gli lasciò il corpo, affluendo al suo membro che si risvegliò, bramando di possedere ancora Kaori, e strinse i denti, per resistere alla tentazione di possederla lì, sul pavimento, o contro il muro…

“Piccola streghetta tentatrice, giochi col fuoco…” Ryo ridacchiò, leggero, e le rubò un bacio sul collo, incedendo sensuale sulla pelle delicata del collo da cigno. Lei sussultò, gemendo, come faceva ogni volta che lui toccava quella zona così erogena, e lui approfittò di questa momentanea cedevolezza per impossessarsi dei sottili polsi di lei e stringerli con una mano sola, sollevandoli sopra al capo della giovane donna. 

La presa sicura di Ryo le fece spalancare gli occhi; le pupille si dilatarono mentre lei deglutiva, le venne la pelle d’oca, il fiato corto, il seno si alzava e sollevava con prepotenza sotto alla stoffa di quello straccetto indecente, e Ryo sorrise, trionfante, quando avvertì il profumo unico ed inimitabile dell’eccitazione di Kaori…

Le era piaciuto- quel senso di dominazione, di possesso, quella mascolina aggressività non violenta ma carica di doppi sensi lussuriosi l’aveva accesa di desiderio, ed eccitata come poche altre cose prima di allora. 

_ Bene a sapersi,  _ si disse, mentre le attaccava di nuovo la bocca e lasciava che la sua lingua si impossessasse delle labbra di Kaori, in un gesto che imitava in modo indiscutibile quello che da lì a poco avrebbero fatto una volta arrivati al loro letto… se ci fossero arrivati, perché Ryo era così eccitato che non pensava possibile trattenersi a lungo prima di entrare nel corpo stretto e caldo e umido e accogliente della sua donna. La sbattè contro il muro, facendola gemere- di dolore o piacere, non era chiaro a nessuno dei due- e mentre continuava a baciarla la sollevò per i glutei, silenziosamente istruendola perché gli allacciasse quelle splendide gambe chilometriche ai fianchi come piaceva a lui.

Si baciarono con passione e frenesia, toccandosi e sfiorandosi, spostando stoffa, graffiandosi mentre lui la portava in braccio verso il loro letto, fermandosi di tanto in tanto ad appoggiarla contro il muro come per riprendere fiato, madove inevitabilmente riprendevano a baciarsi travolti dal vortice della passione.

Quando finalmente la lasciò cadere sul letto, Ryo le aveva _strappato_ il vestito dalla scollatura, rivelando i bianchi seni sodi e alti alla sua vista, le spalline erano scese fino ai gomiti e la gonna era stata sollevata fino all’ombelico; con l’indice lui prese nel punto dove il tessuto sottile aveva già ceduto, e fece forza, tirando verso il basso, strappandolo del tutto e rivelando la sua Kaori in tutta la sua nuda bellezza. 

La candida pelle illuminata dalla luce della luna, arrossata dal piacere e dalla timidezza, le labbra gonfie per i suoi baci, i turgidi capezzoli scuri, i ricci rossastri che celavano il suo madido sesso… e lui solo aveva mai avuto il piacere e l’onore di venerare quel corpo meraviglioso, lui solo lo avrebbe posseduto fino a che loro avessero avuto respiro. 

La guardò incantato, gli occhi scuri languidi, le labbra socchiuse che tremavano tanta era la meraviglia di averla davanti a sé, in carne e ossa… quanti mesi erano passati da quando lei gli si era offerta, dopo che erano entrambi sfuggiti a morte quasi certa, e lui le aveva professato il suo amore? Tanti, eppure, eppure ancora Ryo si stupiva che stesse finalmente vivendo per davvero quell’amore, che davvero lei fosse sua, e non solo uno dei milioni di sogni erotici, di paradisiache fantasie ad occhi aperti che aveva consumato in anni e anni al fianco di Kaori, possedendola con l’immaginazione in tutti i luoghi ed in tutti i modi… 

E adesso.. adesso era il momento di trasformare quelle fantasie in realtà.

“Ti fidi di me?” le chiese, ansimando eccitato, sentendo il proprio sesso pulsare nella fervente attesa di unirsi alla sua donna; lei spalancò gli occhi, intimorita, chiedendosi cosa stesse tramando… certo che si fidava di Ryo, come di nessun altro sulla faccia della terra, ma rispetto a lui era ancora una creatura innocente ed inesperta, mentre lui, prima di lei, aveva avuto flotte di donne ben più esperte di lei… si era persino fatto _una modella!_

“Non devi avere pura, Kaori, io credo che ti piacerà….” deglutì, ansimando, portandosi la mano alla cravatta e allentando il nodo fino a scioglierlo, facendo scivolare la striscia di seta dal colletto. “Ma se non dovesse farlo, hai solo da dirlo e io mi fermerò e farò quello che vuoi tu.”

“Io…” si portò una mano alla gola, che tracciò, seguendo il percorso di una goccia di sudore che le scese dai capelli fino all’incavo tra i seni. “Sì.”

Una parola. Una parola bastò a scatenare l’inferno nel corpo di Ryo, che si gettò su di lei affamato come una belva, insaziabile. Le morse le labbra, i lobi, il collo e le spalle mentre le mani stringevano i seni, i fianchi, le cosce, con fare possessivo ed animalesco, un comportamento che attizzò Kaori non poco, facendole quasi perdere i sensi per l’eccitazione… e fu in quel momento che Ryo ne approfittò per lanciarle un colpo basso… avvolse i polsi della donna con la cravatta, stringendo il nodo perché lei non potesse sfuggirgli, assicurandola saldamente alla testiera del letto. 

“Ma che… Ryo!” Sbuffò lei, indignata, ma tuttavia stringendo le gambe come per celare la sua eccitazione e trovare al contempo sollievo. 

“Dai, fidati, vedrai che ti piacerà!” Ryo, sghignazzando, si protese verso il comodino, e prese dal vaso in cui lei le aveva riposte il giorno prima una delle rose che lui le aveva regalato così, semplicemente per fare. Si sedette sui talloni, le ginocchia ai lati di Kaori, ed annusò il fiore scarlatto ad occhi chiusi, prima di riaprirli e guardarla che tremava di desiderio, le palpebre pesanti ed il respiro ansimante.Si chinò sulla sua donna, sorridendo un po’ beffardo, un po’ spaccone,e le passò il fiore sotto al naso, facendo annusare anche a lei quell’aroma che gli ricordava così tanto Kaori al naturale, e poi scese…

Prese a sfiorarla con le corolle del delicato fiore, sfiorandole la boccacome se le stesse dando un delicato bacio a fior di labbra, scese sul collo, premendo con leggermente più forza sul punto dove si vedeva già il morso d’amore che le aveva lasciato appena entrati in casa. Percorse la vallata tra i seni, quel luogo così magnifico che lo faceva tremare di desiderio solo a pensarlo, e percorse quei globi lattei sodi, alti, stuzzicandola come gli piaceva fare con le mani e la bocca, indugiando ancora e ancora e ancora intorno all’areola senza sfiorare il capezzolo, almeno fino a che non vedeva la supplica nei gesti, nel tentativo silente di Kaori di avvicinarsi a lui. Che le stesse procurando piacere con un fiore poco importava- l’effetto fu lo stesso, e lei si morse le labbra inarcandosi verso Ryo, che, mosso a pietà, iniziò a stuzzicare prima uno poi l’altro capezzolo con i petali. 

Si spostò a lato di Kaori, e fece scendere il fiore…. le solleticò l’ombelico, i fianchi, la linea del sedere, le gambe… ma non il suo punto segreto che la faceva impazzire. Aveva il fiatone, ardeva di desiderio per lui, e l’unica cosa che le importava era che lui la facesse venire, in un modo o nell’altro. 

“Ryo…” lo pregò, con sguardo languido. Non sbagliò ad interpretare la richiesta: non voleva essere liberata, ma _toccata_. Il fiore riprese il suo viaggio verso nord, dopo aver solleticato gli alluci facendole stringere le dita dei piedi come quando veniva, e finalmente, _finalmente,_ sfiorò le pieghe del sesso di Kaori. Spalancò gli occhi, la bocca in un urlo silenzioso, e si inarcò per il più semplice dei tocchi che l’aveva accesa, facendola bruciare, elettricità allo stato puro che scorreva nel suo intero essere prima di arrivare al suo inguine e rimanere lì, in quella languida sensazione che lui non mancava mai di farle provare. 

“Di già? Eh, l’ho sempre detto io, sono troppo bravo con i preliminari…. un tocco e ti ho fatta partire per la tangente!” le disse scherzosamente, facendole l’occhiolino. Si arrampicò lungo il corpo della donna, le sue ginocchia erano all’altezza dei seni di Kaori e li sfioravano, e fece per slacciare il nodo quando lei si schiarì la gola, fermandolo. 

“Aspetta!” Gli praticamente urlò. Ryo la guardò, stupito ed incuriosito,indugiando sulle guance rosse come due mele mature, sullo sguardo che tentava di sfuggirgli… era una timida gattina, la sua Kaori, che si stava scoprendo una pantera.

“Cosa c’è?” Le chiese, onestamente incuriosito, non sapendo dove volesse andare a parare, per una volta. 

“Ecco… vorrei… vorrei che tu mi insegnassi una cosa…” disse timida, mordendosi le labbra, gli occhi sfuggevoli che indugiavano peccaminosamente sul duro membro di Ryo, coperto dal capo di alta sartoria. 

Le labbra di Ryo si aprirono in un sardonico sorriso di maschia soddisfazione e di accecante eccitazione… ah! Quello, ancora mancava alle fantasie portate alla realtà, e _quella fantasia_ , era stata una delle sue preferite, e ancora lo era… quante volte aveva visto Kaori truccata, con un seducente rossetto che le faceva le labbra ancora più grandi e succulente, e l’aveva immaginata a dargli piacere con la bocca? Tante, talmente tante che aveva perso il conto… ma era stato solo quello, un sogno, fino ad allora. Kaori era vergine, e non aveva osato pressarla perché commettesse con lui quell’atto libidinoso. Ma ora… ora era lei che voleva imparare!

_ Quanto mi è sempre piaciuto il sessantanove!  _ Pensò lui con aria allupata, prima di arrossire lievemente e abbassare gli occhi verso Kaori, che non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla sua prepotente erezione. “Ma, ma sei sicura, Kaori? Guarda che non devi mica farlo per forza, se non ti piace… cioè, io non mi offendo mica...”

“Ma è talmente bello quando lo fai a me… e sei sempre così contento quando vengo…” gli disse petulante, accendendolo di desiderio e facendo aumentare ancora di più la sua erezione a livelli dolorosi, se fosse possibile, al ricordo di tutte le volte che se l’era _mangiata_. “E poi, se non ci provo almeno una volta, come faccio a sapere che non mi piace? Dai, Ryo, per favore...”

Ryo sbatté le palpebre, una, due, tre volte, quasi incapace di credere a cosa stava accadendo. 

Cioè, in passato, normalmente era stato sempre lui a chiedere se _per favore_ la sua compagna dell’ora potesse… e nemmeno Mary era mai stata troppo entusiasta di… ma Kaori invece… era lei che….

Il suo membro guizzò nei boxer, agognando la libertà dalla stoffa e una ben più piacevole prigione, con una tale frenesia che a momenti, solo a pensare a quell’erotica visuale, Ryo venne.

“Tu vorresti che io ti insegnassi…” la guardò, come per cercare conferma di cosa le stava per chiedere, massaggiando i capelli ribelli. “Tu vuoi provare il sesso orale?”

Lei, indignata, voltò il capo dall'altra parte- senza rendersi conto che così facendo lo avrebbe sfiorando, facendolo piegare in due dall’eccitazione. “Porca miseria, non ci riesci proprio, eh? È più forte di te, devi sempre sfottermi, la povera innocente Kaori, la timida verginella!”

“Cosa? No, ma guarda che…” Si schiarì di nuovo la gola, guardandola speranzoso come un cucciolo smarrito. “è che, le donne di solito non sono così… ben disposte verso questo pratica.”

“Quindi, se io lo volessi…” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio con il suo solito cipiglio. 

“Sì, sì, sì,tutto quello che vuoi, Kaori!” le disse, scodinzolando come un cagnolino, cosa che la intenerì tantissimo, eccitandola allo stesso tempo. 

“Lo voglio davvero tanto,” ammise, “Però… se non mi dovesse piacere…”

“Sì, sì, sì, se mi dici basta, o me lo fai capire a gesti, mi fermo, davvero!” Ryo si mise a lavorare con la cintura, con rapidi gesti impacciati, ma lei lo fermò, chiedendogli di aspettare un attimo e abbandonare quella frenesia. 

“Sei così sexy vestito così, sembri un modello…”gli chiese, timida, abbassando gli occhi, la voce carica di tenerezza, dolcezza ed un pizzico di timidezza. “Tienili addosso, per favore.”

“Ma tutto quello che vuoi….” Ryo le sorrisedolce e tenero, e prese un profondo respiro, nel tentativo di calmare la sua respirazione, per riprendere il controllo del suo desiderio. Solo immaginare quello che stava per accadere lo aveva portato vicino al baratro, e se non avesse fatto attenzione, il primo contatto con le labbra della sua bella lo avrebbero portato direttamente alla fine dello spettacolo.

Ryo si sistemò nuovamente; puntellò le ginocchia ai lati dei seni di Kaori, e si sedette sui talloni; in quella posizione, il cavallo dei pantaloni era direttamente a contatto con il mento della sua bellissima e peccaminosa allieva. 

Abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei, cercando i suoi occhi, e si sbottonò, lentamente ed in modo seducente, come se fosse stato uno spogliarellista provetto, la giacca; poi, con la stessa agonizzante lentezza, godendo di come lei si mordeva le labbra, bramosa e desiderosa, di come lui avvertiva che Kaori provava a stringere le cosce nel disperato tentativo di raggiungere il piacere, si sbottonò il gilet, piano, piano, un bottone alla volta, in modo quasi…. maniacale, e con ogni bottone che lui liberava, a lei mancava il fiato. Afferrò entrambi i capi di abbigliamento, e li gettò a terra, incurante di dove sarebbero finiti, poi, con la stessa tremenda e tortuosa lentezza, si sbottonò i polsini della camicia scura, e prese a tirarsi su le maniche, rimboccandole fino all'altezza dei gomiti… con movimenti erotici, allentò la fibbia della cintura, ed abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, quel rumore sordo era quasi assordante nella tranquillità di quella camera da letto in cui si sentiva solo il respiro affannoso della bella rossa.

Con agognante lentezza liberò il suo membro, abbassando giusto il tanto necessario i boxer, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, soddisfatto, il capo gettato all’indietro, quando la sua calda carne poté finalmente beneficiare della frescura della notte di Shinjuku. Si morse il labbro, Ryo, e guardò la sua dolce, bellissima Kaori, che lo amava abbastanza da dedicarsi anima e corpo a lui, da fargli provare quelle loro fantasie...Afferrò la testiera lavorata del letto con una mano, stringendo il fregio metallico con tale forza che temette di spezzarlo. Afferrò l’asta, calda come il fuoco, dura come l’acciaio e soffice come la seta, e strinse, con movimenti metodici, tranquilli, pacati, passando il pollice sulla punta del pene, sfregando leggermente per eccitarsi ancora di più e generare tanto più piacere liquido possibile. 

“Sì, così…” Sorrise, tronfio,la voce roca, quando dalla delicata fessura iniziarono ad uscire le prime perle, e si leccò le labbra, pregustando lo spettacolo che stava per avvenire. 

Strinse con maggiore forza l’asta, e si avvicinò alla bocca di Kaori; lei fece per spalancare le labbra con una movenza quasi oscena, da porno, ma lui scosse il capo, e quando lei richiuse le labbra, passò su quella bella bocca il suo membro caldo, facendola sussultare di piacere mentre la imperlava, mentre la imbellettata con il più erotico lucidalabbra mai inventato dall’uomo….

Passò diverse volte, fino a che non sentì le vibrazioni dell’orgasmo che rischiava di travolgerlo, ma pose fine allo spettacolo solo nell’istante in cui fu soddisfatto del risultato. 

“Apri la bocca Kaori, solo un po’...” le disse dolcemente, e lei eseguì; Ryo, senza attendere oltre, i muscoli addominali duri, contratti, le scivolò tra le labbra, lentamente, dandole l’opportunità di fermarlo se fosse andato troppo in profondità, o di adattarsi alle sue dimensioni se avesse desiderato procedere. 

Kaori chiuse gli occhi, e sospirò, sognante, chiara indicazione che voleva proseguire, e lui quasi svenne per il tumulto di emozioni che quella semplice scena gli scatenava nel corpo e nell’animo. 

“Ok….OKAY….” Sospirò lui, tentando di ricomporsi e non svergognarsi prima del dovuto- arduo compito, dato che lei era riuscita a prendere tutto di lui!“Adesso… adesso stringi le labbra intorno a me e… ehm… usa la lingua. Passala intorno a… passamela intorno.”

Di nuovo lei seguì le sue istruzioni; Ryo abbassò lo sguardo, guardandola compiere quell’atto da molti considerato osceno con naturalezza e dolcezza, il sorriso sulle labbra di una donna che desiderava rendere felice il suo uomo. Era brava, la sua donna, e si accendeva al minimo tocco, lo sapeva assecondare come nessuna mai prima di lui, e gli faceva provare delle emozioni che Ryo non avrebbe mai potuto descrivere… era come… come se il cuore gli scoppiasse, come se avesse una... come se uscisse dal corpo, un’emozione ed un’esperienza ultraterrene. Ne aveva avute di donne, prima di lei; aveva perso la verginità sedicenne, in Colombia, con una procace donna che aveva più del doppio dei suoi anni, e di donne e ragazze, dopo di lei, ne erano passate tante, troppe. Aveva rallentato il ritmo solo quando Kaori era entrata come un fulmine a ciel sereno nella sua vita e nelle mura della sua abitazione; prima si era limitato a farsi qualche bella ragazza compiacente dove poteva, anche nei bagni dei localini che frequentava, rifiutandosi di portare quelle donne ad uso e consumo, da buttare, sotto allo stesso tetto di lei, soprattutto quando aveva capito che Kaori lo amava, che la sua non era solo un’infatuazione temporanea ed adolescenziale, quasi infantile. 

E poi… e poi, Ryo Saeba aveva fatto l'impensabile, stravolgendo il suo mondo, innamorandosi per davvero per la prima volta, _di lei,_ e le scorrazzate dietro a tette e culi erano giunte al termine (se non per gioco e per scatenare la di lei gelosia) e di donne lui non ne aveva più voluto sentir parlare, c’era stato qualche approccio, alcuni baci, ma non era mai stato lui a cercarli, sempre quelle bellissime clienti che nella sua testa erano tutte uguali, irriconoscibili l’una dalle altre, e l’unico effetto che avevano avuto su di lui era stato di farlo sentire sporco ed in colpa, come un fedifrago.

Sarebbe tornato quello di prima, si diceva. Un giorno, l’avrebbe allontanata da sé, consegnata ad un uomo migliore, ad una vita degna di essere vissuta, e lui sarebbe tornato a sfogare i suoipiù bassi istinti in storie di una notte con donne che avrebbe dimenticato all’indomani, fanciulle di cui non avrebbe mai conosciuto il nome perché dalle sue labbra sarebbe uscito solo, con un roco sussurro, il nome di lei, nel momento dell'estasi più profonda. 

Ma non era successo nulla di tutto questo. Perché era geloso, possessivo ed egoista, e la voleva tutta per sé. E anche se lui non era degno del suo amore… lo erano forse gli altri? No di certo. Ma se era lui che lei bramava, che così fosse: avrebbe sacrificato la sua anima per lei.

“Brava, bambina…” si complimentò con lei, cercando gli occhi da cerbiatta. “Adesso succhia… ma per favore, niente effetto aspirapolvere, mica voglio farti soffocare!” Scherzò, facendole l’occhiolino, e lei rispose a quella battuta, quel misto di fare seduttivo, sornione e buffo che era unico di Ryo, ridacchiando. 

Con lui in bocca. 

Ryo si irrigidì, quelle deliziosevibrazioni lo avevano acceso in un modo che non credeva possibile… le vene gli pulsavano nel collo massiccio, e avvertì il sangue confluire nel suo membro, facendolo gonfiare ancora di più mentre i muscoli dell’addome diventano tesi per il bisogno di svuotarsi in lei…

_ Al diavolo,  _ si disse.

Il capo chino sull’avambraccio che aveva appoggiato alla testiera del letto,stringendo i denti ed ansimando, Ryo afferrò i capelli rossi di Kaori, senza esercitare eccessiva pressione o forza, limitandosi ad accompagnare e suggerire i gesti naturali del suo capo, mentre lei accettava che il suo uomo facesse l’amore con la sua bocca, con movimenti lenti e lunghi affondi tipici di quando si univa a lei. Ryo si guardava possedere quelle labbra meravigliose, vedeva le macchie di rossetto che una parte di lui avrebbe desiderato rimanere a marcare come un tatuaggio la sua carne a vita, ed iniziò ad ansimare, conscio che stava per perdere il controllo, che ormai l’orgasmo era lì, ad un battito di ciglia. 

Ringhiando, lasciò andare Kaori, e abbandonò il caldo inferno della sua bocca, lasciandola stupefatta. Con gli occhi spalancati, rossi, il sudore che gli colava dai capelli neri, Ryo iniziò un esercizio di respirazione, per riprendere il controllo di tuttele sue funzioni biologiche. Una volta che si fu sufficientemente calmato, si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro, e la guardò negli occhi mentre afferrava l’asta, stuzzicando la punta del pene con il pollice per mantenere viva la sua erezione. 

“Apri la bocca e tira fuori la lingua..” le disse. Il suo, tuttavia, non era un comando, e Kaori sapeva bene che era implicito che lei potesse rifiutare quella pratica; tuttavia, con un sorriso malandrino, acconsentì, ed eseguì l’ordine, mentre Ryo appoggiava sulla punta della lingua della sua donna il suo membro.La guardò, felice e fiero e peccaminosamente orgoglioso che avesse acconsentito, facendole l’occhiolino. “Considerando la tua posizione, per questa volta è meglio fare questo, di giochetto…”

Fissando quella scena, incantato da tanta bellezza, Ryo contrasse i muscoli addominali, stringendo i denti, ed iniziò a masturbarsi in modo frenetico, il pugno stretto intorno all’asta, che si muoveva, scorrendo rapido lungo la pelle tesa. Tre, quattro, cinque volte, non sapeva nemmeno lui quante.Ansimando, gettò il capo all’indietro quando giunse all’apice,svuotando la sua salata essenza sulla lingua di Kaori, lasciandola stupefatta, il viso arrossato,il cuore che le palpitava a ritmo pazzo nel petto, gli occhi languidi, desiderosi di dare piacere e conforto a quell’uomo meraviglioso che nella vita, prima di lei, ne aveva avuto così poco. 

Col fiatone e la sensazione che il cuore gli stesse per scoppiargli nel petto, ancora vestito, gli abiti solo leggermente sdruciti, Ryo ricadde sui talloni, e si passò una mano sugli occhi, per scacciare le gocce di sudore che gli erano colate dai capelli; nel mentre, non smetteva di fissare Kaori, che si passava la lingua sulle labbra, gustandosi nella bocca socchiusa il seme del suo amato, ed il seno della sua amata, su cui erano sfuggite alcune gocce di lattiginoso seme… _Questa sì che è una visione,_ pensò, mentre si marchiava a fuoco nella mente quell’immagine per ricrearla ogni qual volta fosse stato lontano da lei, desideroso di trovare il paradiso nella solitudine della sua mano.

_ Porca miseria, quanto mi piacerebbe fare una bella foto da portarmi dietro! Altro che giornali porno… mille volte meglio lei di quelle bellone finte!  _ Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, sentendo un formicolio nelle parti basse, uno sfarfallio dello stomaco, la testa gli girava.. quanto era bella e peccaminosa la sua Kaori, la donna perfetta! 

Si coricò al suo fianco, occhi negli occhi, puntellandosi su un gomito mentre l’altra mano andò diretta all’inguine della sua donna; senza indugiare né prepararla troppo- poteva avvertire da lì quanto fosse fradicia per lui, quanto dare piacere a lui l’avesse eccitata - Ryo premette con il tenar sul clitoride duro e gonfio, e la penetrò con tre dita, aprendo le pieghe del sesso alla sua smaniosa intrusione. Sorrise con machiavellico orgoglio maschile, vedendola gettare il capo a destra e sinistra, all’indietro,con ogni colpo delle sue sublimi e infaticabili dita, offrendogli il collo e le spalle. Mentre, indomito, la penetrava con una rapida furia, si gettò su di lei, alternando piccoli morsi a sensuali leccate della pelle del delicato collo da cigno, mentre fu la spalla che morse con decisione tale da lasciare i profondi segni della sua indentatura, e Kaori gettò il capo all’indietro, gridando con quanto fiato aveva in gola il nome del suo amato, _Ryo, Ryo, Ryo,_ mentre il suo sesso si contraeva intorno alle dita dell’uomo, coprendo la mano virile col mieloso piacere liquido della donna.

Sorridendo e ridendo felice, con l’espressione trasognante di un ragazzino, Ryo le diede una serie di piccoli, dolci languidi baci sul collo e sul viso, facendole fare le fusa, e poi… poi, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Kaori, si portò la mano coperta degli umori alla bocca,e la passò sulle labbra, con gli occhi brillanti e birichini, sospirando compiaciuto come ogni volta che assaporava quell’ambra speziata sulla punta della lingua. 

“E adesso, donna, viene il meglio!” La apostrofò, gettandosi su di lei felice e compiaciuto, allegro. Prese il labbro inferiore di Kaori tra i suoi, e lo stuzzicò coi denti mentre lo succhiava; lei, stupefatta, quasi stranita all’idea di assaporare entrambi i loro gusti in quel peccaminoso gesto, aprì leggermente la bocca, offrendo la lingua a Ryo. Mugugnando di piacere, lui prese a toccarla ovunque, a torturarle i seni, la soffice pelle del fianco, le cosce lattee… e intanto, intrecciava la lingua a quella di lei, in un gesto peccaminoso, bollente e colmo di talmente tanta carica erotica che avvertì nuovamente il desiderio di fare sua quella donna incantevole che aveva rinunciato ad una vita perfetta per una di alti e bassi ma con lui, sentiva i loro sapori- muschio e sale quello di lui, zucchero e cannella-quello di lei- unirsi nella bocca, i loro fluidi incontrarsi, mischiarsi, e non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che quello avveniva ogni stramaledetta volta che veniva in lei, che quelli erano loro, anime gemelle eppure agli antipodi, il demone e l’angelo che l’aveva salvato, facendolo risalire dalle profondità dell’inferno, quella era la forma più primitiva e più antica di comunicazione tra uomo e donna, due corpi che si univano e preparavano per l’atto carnale… _quello_ era l’istinto di sopravvivenza della specie, il desiderio, il _bisogno_ di lasciare dietro di sé un figlio.

_ Un figlio suo e di Kaori _ … 

La mente annebbiata da quella visione, dall’immagine di lei, col ventre colmo di vita piantata da lui, il ventre che giorno dopo giorno si ingrandiva per accogliere la loro creatura… ed un neonato, che succhiava il latteo nettare ad un capezzolo mentre Kaori era seduta nel letto nuda,con il capo di Ryo in grembo che guardava la sua famiglia sognate…

Quella visione lo colpì a tal punto che le morse il labbro, svuotandosi contro la coscia di Kaori.

Ancora completamente vestito, dopo quel bacio bollente e quell’amplesso che l’aveva lasciato senza forze, Ryo ricadde su di lei, e svogliatamente slacciò il nodo che teneva Kaori legata al letto; quando fu libera, si mosse leggermente, liberandola del suo peso, lasciando la testa sui seni, con un gesto non sessuale ma di delicata tenerezza e cura materna. Lei prese a massaggiargli i capelli e la mascella dolcemente, con il sorriso sulle labbra, e lui sospirò. 

“Sai, non pensavo ti piacesse tanto quando faccio il cavernicolo…” le disse, lasciandole un bacetto sullo sterno, sorridendole con quel suo fare bambinesco. “Cioè, tutto mi aspettavo da te tranne che di tanto in tanto ti piacesse essere…” si schiarì la gola, quasi fosse stato timido- e lo era, ma solo con lei. “Sì, insomma, dominata.”

“Io non ti definirei un dominatore perché mi hai legato con una _cravatta_ …” Lei scoppiò a ridere, senza mai fermare le sue dolci carezze, ed arrossì lieve. “E comunque, non è stato quello che mi è piaciuto.”

“Ah. davvero?” Le chiese lui, onestamente curioso, alzando il capo e puntellandosi sul gomito per guardarla negli occhi. Ryo avvertiva l’esitazione di Kaori, la sua innata timidezza per tutto ciò che era sessuale, ed iniziò a tracciare dei segni sul corpo con la punta delle dita, sperando che la rinnovata eccitazione la spronasse ad aprirsi.

“Ecco, è… è un po’ imbarazzante, veramente… e non vorrei che ti montassi la testa…ma, ecco…” Sospirò, guardando altrove. “Ti ricordi quando… quando mi hai portata a casa in spalle?” 

“Sì, quando ti ho conosciuta. Ma sono passati tipo dieci anni…”Ryo alzò un sopracciglio, onestamente curioso, non capendo esattamente dove lei volesse arrivare con quel ricordo. “Non dirmi che pensarmi in versione cavalier servente ti faceva arrapare…”

“Lo sapevo che avresti reagito così, uffa...” Kaori si morse la lingua e chiuse gli occhi, non volendo vedere lo sguardo arrogante e tronfio di lui, tuttavia, decise di proseguire- anche perché non è che avesse tutti i torti, era stata in quell’occasione che si era presa una bella sbandata con i fiocchi e controfiocchi per lui, ma d’altronde, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Era bello da mozzare il fiato, con quel fisico possente, la camminata virile, quello sguardo che le faceva tremare le ginocchia, e aveva il fascino dell’uomo più grande e maturo… era il prototipo del bello e dannato a cui poche donne riuscivano a resistere, e lei non era stata tra queste: anzi, conoscerlo era stato lo spartiacque tra l’essere bambina e l’essere donna, aveva svegliato in lei il desiderio, l’aveva fatta approcciare timidamente alla scoperta di come procurarsi piacere. Non aveva mai fantasticato su nessuno prima di allora, né aveva mai avuto sogni a luci rosse, ma dopo che lui era piombato nella sua vita travolgendola con la potenza di un uragano, Kaori si era trovata diverse volte a sfiorarsi in piena notte, mordendosi le labbra per non gemere, dopo averlo sognato che consumavano focosi amplessi in quel parco dove si erano incontrati, con lei a volte vestita da maschiaccio come quel giorno, a volte che lo stuzzicava indossando la virginale divisa scolastica, e consumavano il loro amplesso così, completamente vestiti...

“Il fatto è che, quando ci siamo conosciuti, quello che mi ha colpito di te è stata…” Kaori si schiarì la gola, come per farsi forza. “La tua, la tua stazza, insomma, perché, rispetto a tutti gli altri uomini che avevo incontrato fino ad allora tu eri...eri come una specie di armadio. E quando mi hai portata a casa in spalle, mi sono sentita così… protetta e al sicuro che, che tutte le volte che… hai capito, no?” Kaori arrossì, più rossa di un peperone, quasi fumava per la timidezza e la vergogna, quasi lui la potesse vedere da meno, o come una poco di buono, perché stava ammettendo una sua piccola debolezza dal punto di vista sessuale.

“Ti piace che io stia sopra quando lo facciamo… che sovrasti il tuo corpicino piccolino con la mia mole... perché ti senti protetta, e questo ti fa eccitare da morire...” Le disse, arrogante e lascivo. La mano che aveva tracciato quelle erotiche linee aveva raggiunto i seni, e aveva catturato un capezzolo, titillandolo con le dita. Ryo sospirò, con fare sognante, e le diede una leccata come fosse stato un gattino con un piatto di latte. Si strinse a Kaori ancora di più, affinché sentisse il suo rinvigorito desiderio premere contro la gamba- eh sì, il soprannome di Stallone non se lo era certo guadagnato scherzo- e le diede un leggero morsetto al seno e una sonora sculacciata, facendola squittire e sussultare. “Ti rivelerò un segreto: è anche una delle mie posizioni preferite, perché così posso guardarti negli occhi…e poi, tu puoi allacciarmi le gambe in vita, e….e...” 

Arrossì, schiarendosi la voce e grattandosi il capo, un po’ timido. 

“E?” Lo spronò lei, mettendosi a sedere a abbracciandosi le ginocchia, mettendo quel broncio a cui lui non aveva mai potuto resistere. Per di più, si era messa a giocare con una ciocca di capelli, arrotolando la punta intorno a un dito, e lui sapeva che lei sapeva che lui impazziva per quel gesto apparentemente innocente. “Dai, Ryo, io ti ho detto il perché, adesso tocca a te!”

“Ecco, vedi, il fatto è che…..”Si schiarì la gola e prese un profondo respiro. “Mi piace quando mi graffi e mi pianti i tacchi nella carne, perché… perché sento un po’ male.” Lei alzò un sopracciglio, come per dire, _ma da quando sei masochista_ , però si trattenne, e gli fece solo un sorrisetto. “Non pensare chissà che, donna. Non sono mica masochista. Non è il dolore che mi eccita, e non voglio certo essere preso a frustate o roba simile. Ma, ecco, se sento male perché _tu_ mi graffi o mi pianti i tacchi nella schiena, vuole dire che sei reale e non solo un parto della mia mente bacata.”

“Solo tu potresti trasformare qualcosa di estremamente erotico in un gesto romantico,” si dovette sforzare ad ammettere Kaori, col sorriso sulle labbra. Si protese verso di lui, e gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia. “Sei tanto dolce, Ryo, che non capisco perché fai di tutto per nasconderlo…”

Si coricò, e lo portò con sé, il capo dell’uomo sul suo petto, i loro corpi coperti solo da un sottile lenzuolo, e si addormentarono così, nudi nel loro talamo, cullati dai rumori della vita delle strade di Shinjuku a notte fonda, e la luce della luna ad illuminare i loro corpi ardenti di desiderio.


End file.
